This invention relates generally to repairing out-of-round hose coupling members, and, more particularly, to a tool for repairing out-of-round coupling members on a garden hose.
Even the most careful user of a garden hose will discover from time to time that the nipple (male coupling member) of his hose has been stepped on, run over by a car, or otherwise bent out-of-round. Occasionally, such a user may even discover that the coupling swivel (female coupling member) of his hose has been bent out-of-round. If either the nipple or coupling swivel, or both, are bent slightly out-of-round, water leakage is likely to occur. And, of course, the hose will not be useable if either the nipple or coupling swivel, or both, are bent severely out-of-round.